A Bad Life
by akizarulez
Summary: This is a story about my character Ashton Moon who had a hard life and she is a psychic who works for Dartz collects peoples souls for the Great Leviathan. Can she be good again? Or will she never be the good person she was before all of her family died?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ashton Moon and I am 16, have straight red hair that goes to my shoulders with my bangs going in front of my left eye, ice blue eyes, and tan skin. I wear a black tank, dark blue skinny jeans, and black and blue converse. I had my bangs pinned back with two dark blue clips and I was wearing the Oricalcose Stone around my left wrist in a bracelet. I also wore earrings that were black hoops and I wore a necklace that my mother gave me…...when she was alive. It was a silver chocker that had a crescent moon for a pendent, but the pendent also held a beautiful sapphire gem that sparkled. It brought back bad memories, but I wore it no matter what…it was my good luck charm.

I gave up my whole world to revive the Leviathan. I also never knew what it was like to have a family until Dartz came and offered me the family I always wanted. He said all I had to do was pass my test, which was to grab the stone. So I grabbed it and I also got the Seal of Oricalcose. So I have also been giving the Great Leviathan souls so he can return and destroy the world and make it perfect like it was when the City of Atlantis was still here.

Now I am going back to Lord Dartz.

"Hello, Milord." I say bowing.

"Ashton, welcome home. I have seen your progress. You have been giving many souls to the Great Leviathan. You will be rewarded when he arrives." says Lord Dartz.

"Thank you, Milord. I will take my reward with great respect and I will happily except it." I say. "Now, I will go find more souls for you, Milord."

As I said that I got up and turned to walk out, but I froze when Master Dartz said this. "Don't fail me, Ashton."

"I never have…" I say leaving him to his thoughts.

Then as I am walking out I run into Mai Valentine. The new recruit that gave up her weak soul for power. Like she needed it… I HATED HER!

"Watch where your going!" she says at me angrily.

"No, watch where your going!" I say back in a growl.

"Why should I listen to you?" she growls at me.

"I've been with Master Dartz longer than you." I say growling.

That's when we are about to get into a fight and then we hear a voice, so we turn our heads to see Raphael standing there.

"Stop it, Ashton and Mai." he says to us.

"No!" says Mai. "She started it!"

"ARE WE IN PRESCHOOL, NOW! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yell.

Then I feel someone grab me and I turn to see Alistair holding me back from killing Mai. Then I see Valen holding back Mai. OH! HE LIKES HER! HE NEVER LIKED ME THE WAY I LIKED HIM! I just got out of Alistair's grip and huffed in annoyance.

"You brat!" said Mai to me.

I turned and faced her. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Brat. You annoying blonde!" I say through gritted teeth.

She looked like she was about to strangle me…. I couldn't blame her!

I just growled under my breath at her and she could see that I was angry.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a powerful voice that I knew so well. Dartz…

I turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

His gold and blue eyes were on me in seconds. HE BLAMED ME!

I swear I felt my temperature go from normal to boiling in record timing. I was peeved beyond reasoning and I saw that Raphael and Alistair knew it as well.

"YOU BLAME ME! JUST BECAUSE I AM THE YOUNGEST HERE!" I yelled, but it came out a shriek so powerful that I heard one of the pillars crack. Never mess with a psychic! OH! I am psychic as well!

I saw Alistair, Raphael, and Valen flinch, but Mai just stood there looking at me like I had something she wanted. But Dartz on the other hand didn't even acknowledge the fact I could destroy this place if he got me too angry.

"Stay calm, Ashton." he just simply said to me like I was a child needing taught a lesson!

My temperature skyrocketed from then and I heard the pillar that cracked earlier crack completely and come off itself and fall to the floor in pieces and as dust flew around the room.

"I'm getting out of here! I'll come see you when I know that I am not going to be treated like a child!" I say to Dartz. "But I will still collect souls for you…"

With that said I activated my duel disk. "Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" I yell and my dragon appears in her beauty and power. Then I turn to her and she leans her head down for me to touch her. "Get me out of her Black Rose." I say to her and she sees the silent tears falling from my ice blue eyes. She roars in approval and grabs me putting me on her back and flies right out the top of the city that had been lost for so long.

As she flies over the city I recall all of my old life. When I was little and my mother was still alive. I never had a father because he was never there, but the only time I saw him….was at his funeral when I was only five. He had died from being shot by a gunman. I wasn't sad at all because I never knew the man and I knew he never liked me because he always wanted a son and my mother told me that when he found out that I had "special powers" is what she called them when I was only 5 months old he never wanted to see me or know me even. He was a jerk in my opinion! He never wanted to know his only child! Tears fell down my face as I remembered the day I saw him for the first time and the last time ever.

He had been lain in the coffin carefully and he had my red hair, but I never saw his eyes because they were closed and I knew that my eyes were my mothers because she had the most beautiful golden blonde hair that had perfect ringlets and she had her gorgeous ice blue eyes. I always wondered why I looked like my father more than my mother because I always wanted to look just as perfect as my mother. She was gorgeous and always had a smile on her face hiding all of the bad from the world from my innocent eyes. I would always laugh and smile back then, but when she was killed by a drunk driver when I was 8 years old the whole world showed itself to me. It was a bad world full of danger and bad people that I had never seen because I was protected by my mother from seeing it. But I had trouble remembering her sometimes. Her laugh, her smile so white that you would think it was a beautiful diamond, and her hugging me, while reading me bedtime stories that were always popping up in my head. The only thing I could not remember right was her saying my name or hearing her voice or her lecturing me. I could never remember it and it was fading just like everything from my life.

Tears fell from my eyes remembering all that had passed leaving me to suffer…

I wished that I could see my mother one last time when I was 12, but I never did. But I heard her voice in my ear. She said only three words that brought me to tears in seconds.

"I love you…" was all I heard as her voice faded away never to be heard again.

That was when I had vowed to avenge my mothers death. The drunk driver had survived all these years not being put in jail for killing an innocent women.

After I met Dartz and he gave me the power to avenge her a year ago I had done just that…

But I did not just make him pay…. I took his soul.

I had been happy that I had done it. I held no pity toward him and I never will for as long as I live. I will never forgive that man! He ruined my life!

As I recalled all that I cried in silence, but I also smiled smugly.

My new family understood my feelings toward him and they had supported me. As I thought about this I had the slightest want to go back and explain to Dartz, but deep down I didn't want to face his judgment…

So I just relaxed as Black Rose flew around knowing that I would need time and peace from that place…


	2. Chapter 2

After I had finally gotten past all of my memories and everything I had dueled a few people and they had lost their souls. I was happy about that!

So I went back to the City of Atlantis and I walked through the halls full of pillars except for the one that I had broken. When I returned standing by the pillar that I had broken was Valon.

"What do you want?" I ask irritated walking gracefully past him, but he followed me snickering.

"You know that you made Master Dartz mad by doing what you did. Don't you?" he says snickering.

I wanted to round on him and slap him right then and there. But I kept my feelings to myself and kept walking.

"I know, but I have given him more souls to awaken the Great Leviathan if you haven't noticed." I say smiling smugly. I heard Valon stop snickering and I heard him stop completely, so I turned around and looked at Valon who was standing a few feet away from me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"That was you!" he says pointing at me.

"YES! IT WAS ME!" I practically yell on top of my lungs. "Did you think it was someone else?"

"I thought it was Mai." he said and I swear I would have slapped him right then and there if I hadn't thought it over first and knew it would be a bad idea.

"It was me…" I say turning and walking away.

After I had gone a few feet I felt someone grab my arm. So I stopped as that person held my arm in place and I had silent tears running down my face as I knew that no one appreciated me. Only Master Dartz understood my pain…

"Ashton." said Valon who I guessed was holding onto my arm.

"What do you want?" I say turning my tear streaked face towards him.

He was still holding my arm still and I knew that he might not say anything. So I let tears run down my face once more, but this time I covered my face with my free hand as I cried.

"Ashton. Why are you crying?" he finally says.

"I'm not crying…" I say trying not to cry anymore, but it doesn't work.

He then all of a sudden he pulls my arm towards him and I end up in his embrace crying in his arms. I felt my face flush as he held me close trying to calm me down, but I cried even harder. It felt safe in his arms. Weird? I have never felt safe with anyone else except my…mother. When I thought about my mother I cried even harder because it just felt good to get it out.

"What is wrong, Ashton?" he asks taking one of his hands under my chin and making me look him in the face.

I didn't want to say anything because he then would leave me alone and go back to Mai who didn't appreciate him. All she wanted was power! She had looked at me like she wanted me! Like she wanted my powers! MY POWERS ARE A CURSE!

Then out of nowhere someone snapped their fingers in front of my face.

"Are you awake, Ashton?" says Valon snickering because he knew I was feeling better.

"Sorry! Lost in thought!" I say flushing in the face. He just chuckled at my face getting red.

"At least your not crying anymore!" he says more in character. I just playfully punch his arm and he laughs playfully.

"Don't hurt me!" he says chuckling.

"I will punch you if you don't stop!" I say realizing we are still close, so I get brighter red in the face.

He just laughs at my face a little more, so I did punch his arm, but this time a little harder.

"Ow!" he says rubbing his arm as he chuckles.

"I need to get back to Master Dartz!" I say trying not to stay there too long so he doesn't know how I feel.

He reluctantly lets me go, but before I am out of his arms I am pulled back against him quickly and suddenly and then he pulls me behind one of the great pillars.

"Shhhh…." he says and points down the way.

I see Master Dartz and Raphael walking down the way talking. So I stay quiet as we listen in on there conversation.

"We will make sure the Great Leviathan will have the Pharaohs soul, so he will be great!" says Raphael determined.

"You better! I want the Pharaohs soul even if it means loosing people in the process!" says Master Dartz angrily. I gasp and he turns toward the pillar I am behind with Valon and Valon covers my mouth and pulls me away from being seen and against him.

"What was that?" asked Master Dartz.

"I have no clue, Dartz. I think it was just the wind." says Raphael. I owe him one even though he doesn't know that it was me and I owe Valon one which doesn't sound like a good thing.

After they moved away Valon let my mouth go and we finally could breath.

"You owe me!" he says as he walks away chuckling.

"I know!" I say snickering and I knew that he was smiling as I said that.

That's all I will tell you… for now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Sorry for not saying this sooner, but Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me and neither does Black Rose Dragon! I just put her in this because I liked her a lot because she is an awesome dragon!**

**Me: So comment and enjoy!**

**Ashton:*blinks* Am I supposed to say something?**

**Me:*face palm* Yes, Ashton….**

**Ashton: Oh! I remember now!**

**Me:*face palms again* **

**Ashton:*smiles* Enjoy!**

**X**

So as I was saying before! I had gone back to Master Dartz and he had not suspected anything! He was happy that I had given him more souls, but the bad part is NOW that I have to dress-up as a student to go to the school that the Pharaoh went to and tell him what the kids say about him…..

So here's what I said to that.

"HECK NO!" I yell cringing at the thought of being in pink and a frilly skirt! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!

Raphael, Alistair, and Valon were sitting at the table that was in a building that we have been using for our headquarters. Master Dartz was sitting at the head of the table and I was standing at the end.

They all blinked when I yelled. Then they started laughing because they hadn't been in the room when Master Dartz had told me what to do. Now they know what I'm talking about….. BRILLIANT!

"You have to become a student!" says Alistair between his laughter.

"Shut it!" I yell agitated. I hate it when they make fun of me!

The only reason I don't want to go is because when I wear a short skirt my long legs look really long and I hate frills and pink!

"Ashton." says Master Dartz calmly like he was speaking to me as his daughter. The room got really quiet, except for the fact that I was fuming.

"What?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Your doing this so we can defeat the Pharaoh and know more about him." says Master Dartz. I saw Raphael smile.

"This was your idea!" I say pointing to Raphael accusingly. Alistair and Valon look at Raphael.

"Is this true?" asks Alistair curiously.

"Yes. It was the perfect plan because she is sixteen and can enroll, but she is refusing to do it." he says in defeat.

"I hate school, frills, and pink!" I say and they all look at me.

"Frills?" asks Raphael.

"The skirt! I have to wear a skirt!" I say and his eyes widen.

"Have you ever seen Ashton wear a skirt?" he asks pointing to me. Everyone shakes there head in a 'no' gesture.

"Pink?" asks Valon.

"I would have to wear a pink jacket with the outfit." I say in defeat.

"What's so bad about pink?" asks Valon chuckling.

"I haven't wore pink since I was five! I hate the color!" I say glaring at him. He just looks away and whistles. Grrrrrrrr….

"Well, at least put on the outfit and then you can decide." says Master Dartz throwing the outfit at me. I catch it and nod to show I will obey.

So I go put on the outfit and come back in the room to show them and all their eyes widen, except for Master Dartz who is smiling happily.

I looked down at myself to see that it didn't look that bad, except it made me look…..prissy. I hate being the girl that looks too girly!

I looked back up to see smiling faces.

"What?" I ask curiously and nervously.

"You look pretty good." says Valon giving me a thumbs up and I swear my face went from normal to boiling temperature in record time. My face also was probably as red as my hair. Lordy Merc! Please don't let them notice!

But I wasn't that lucky…

"Ashton's face is as red as a cherry!" says Alistair smiling. Frick…..

"I think it looks cute on her." says Valon. My face just got redder.

"Now her face is as red as her hair!" says Raphael with wide eyes, but he was also smiling smugly.

"Wow! Your right mate! But it looks kind of cute!" says Valon smiling at me. I swear that my face got even redder and its probably not even possible to get that red!

Oh, frick…..

"I think someone has a crush!" says Alistair smiling smugly. FRICK OH FRICK OH FRICK! My face instead of going redder went pale. LORD WILL THIS TORTURE NEVER END?

"That is enough!" says Master Dartz looking at me curiously, but he did stop Valon from opening his mouth to say his opinion on my face. So I sighed in relief at the fact that I had finally been saved.

"Now, do you think you will do it?" asks Master Dartz.

I looked at myself and thought it over…

Then I looked up and said, "I will for the Great Leviathan!"


	4. Chapter 4 New Beginning and A New Friend

**Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. **

**Ashton:*is busy doing something***

**Me:*clears throat* Ahem!**

**Ashton:*jumps and falls on top of me***

**Me:*grumbles* Ashton…. Get off.**

**Ashton:*gets off* Sorry!**

**Me:*raises eyebrow***

**Ashton:*remembers* OH! Read, Enjoy, and Comment!**

**Me:*passes out from headache***

**Ashton:*looks at me* She'll be fine! *winks* Enjoy!**

**X**

I didn't tell you this before, but I have this mark on my right arm that looks like a claw and it sometimes glows red. I got it when I was little and I always have something covering it and no one has seen it. Not even Master Dartz…

The truth is that I had a dream when I was younger and I was watching a great battle between five dragons and these weird creatures. One of those dragons was Black Rose Dragon. After I had awoken from that dream I was holding Black Rose Dragon and a voice in my head said something to me.

_You have been chosen by the Great Dragon and will fight an evil that you will never know was the enemy until you saw their black eyes and they all were about to die. They had taken a bargain from creatures of evil, so they could get their revenge on the people that had done that to them._

_They will try to destroy you, but you will stand and fight for the great or good and will fight the evil that shows itself to you. You will destroy the creatures of darkness and save the poor souls that have been corrupted by these creatures._

That was all the voice had said and I had passed out after that experience.

I opened my eyes to see that, while I was rethinking everything that has happened in my life I was in the back of a car on the way to the school I would be observing for Master Dartz. I didn't think that I would ever go to school after all that had happened in my life, but here I was stepping out of the car in front of the school with Alistair pretending to be my father. Ugh!

"Hello, Mr. Moon!" says a man that was probably the principal. He was old and had an expression that was not right in my book. He looked like he was going to strangle me, but I put that thought in the back of my mind and focused on making a good impression.

"Hello, sir." says Alistair shaking his hand. I felt like barfing up my breakfast!

"This must be your daughter. Hello, Miss Moon." he says, but that last part sounded nasty. When he said my last name it sounded like he tried not to choked on it and he snarled it at me.

"Hello, sir." I said just as hateful, but I add some sugar in my voice to make it sound nice in Alistair's ears. Ugh! I hate being nice and perky!

"Your teacher is expecting you." he says just as nasty as the first time.

"Have a great day, sweetie." says Alistair smiling smugly. Oh! I will get back at him when I get back to headquarters!

The "principal" took me to my class and said good-bye nastily to me right in my face, but I didn't even flinch and just glared back, but this was not just any glare! It was my death glare that sends people away because they are terrified of me. They think I am going to kill them! Ha! They are so far from the truth!

Well, the "principal" didn't even flinch and left me glaring at his silver head as he retreated from where I was standing.

So I went inside the classroom and was greeted by 30 heads turning my way curiously.

Then the teacher comes up and introduces herself as Ms. Grant.I smiled and shook her hand.

"Class! This is Ashton Moon who has transferred to our school! Say hello!" she says and everyone said hello to me as I smiled. I swear I heard someone say that they thought I was going to be a boy. Grrrrrrrr….

"You can go sit next to Melody now Ashton." says Ms. Grant and I see the girl she was pointing at.

She was my age had long blonde hair that she had up in long pigtails on the sides of her head and she had emerald eyes. She looked nice and for some reason I felt this connection to her because my arm started tingling a bit.

So I went and sat next to Melody.

"Hi." she says to me smiling. "My name is Melody Minami."

"Nice to meet you." I say and I swear I meant it for the first time ever. "My name is Ashton Moon as you have already been told. Just call me, Ashton."

"It's nice to meet you, Ashton." she says my name so nicely I swear I could see that she wanted to be friends. She wasn't the only one because I had a feeling that I wanted to become her friend as well.

X

So after school I chatted with Melody a while and we started to get to know each other a lot more. She was really nice, but after we talked I had to go 'home' to do my homework.

So as soon as I got 'home' I was interrogated by everyone, but I don't even remember what I said or what they said. All I remember doing is doing my homework and wanting to see Melody again.

So I went to bed contently, but the weirdest thing happened next…

I had that dream again… The one I had years ago, but this time there was not five dragons… There was six and that sixth dragon look like ice, but it also looked familiar.

Melody had shown me her deck and I got a glimpse of a dragon. She told me that the dragon was Khione, Dragon Queen of the Ice Barrier.

Let's just say that the dragon I saw was…. Khione, Dragon Queen of the Ice Barrier…

X

**Melody doesn't belong to me! She belongs to XxColorfulMelodyxX!**

**Ashton belongs to me!**

**Ashton: Well Melody! We have gotten through this story so far!**

**Melody: And we will do it together!**

**Ash/Mai: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Uncovering the TRUTH

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but-**

**Ashton:*interrupts* But she does own me! She also doesn't own-**

**Melody:*finishes* Me! I belong to XxColorfulMelodyxX! **

**Me:*glares at the both of them***

**Ash/Mai:*sweat dropping* She also doesn't own Black Rose Dragon or Khione, Dragon Queen of the Ice Barrier…**

**Me:*raises eyebrow waiting***

**Ashton: Read-**

**Melody: Comment-**

**Me: AND ENJOY! Now you two can relax.**

**Ash/Mai:*pass out***

**Me:*eyes widen* They will be fine! *smiles* Enjoy!**

**X**

The next day was interesting as I tried to avoid Alistair, Raphael, Valon, and most of all Master Dartz.

They were noticing that I was acting different. It was because of my dream… there were not five dragons anymore. There were six…

I could tell that Black Rose Dragon was one and so was Khione, Dragon Queen of the Ice Barrier, but the other four were blurry. It's like I couldn't see them until I found the person who had them. It was freaky, especially since I had met one. Her name was Melody and she went to my school, but she also was like me in a way. I didn't know that she had a mark as well. She seemed so normal and she was really nice to me. She acted like I was already her best friend and I believed that I was. I actually felt happy for once ever since the day my mother died. I felt like I belonged again…

As I thought this over I didn't think that anybody would sneak up on me. But I was wrong…

Alistair, Raphael, and Valon scared the crap out of me. I screamed and they all flinched because it was really loud and I made another pillar crack, but this time from fear.

"Jeez, Ashton! Didn't think you were going to scream!" says Alistair irritated. I just glared at him.

"Why are you so focused?" asks Valon, but I just ignore him like he hadn't asked anything. I also grabbed my arm because the mark started tingling.

"Why are you not listening?" asked Raphael getting mad. I just ignored him as well. Then my arm exploded in pain and I screamed as tears came to my eyes in pain.

"What's the matter?" they all ask at once, but I didn't hear them as I tried to get through the pain in my arm.

"Nothing." I say, but it came out a choked sob.

"It's not nothing." says Alistair.

"It's nothing!" I scream with so much power that I heard all the pillars in the palace crack.

The next thing I knew Alistair came up to me and pried my hand from my arm and then he pulled up the sleeve to find a claw mark that was glowing crimson red.

"What is this?" he asks me curiously.

"A mark…" I say quietly.

"What did you say?" asks Raphael looking at my mark. Then I felt another feeling of pain and screamed again and ripped my arm from Alistair's grip and grab it.

"It burns!" I scream and they all look at me. "I know I am supposed to fight for the Great Dragon, but I want the pain to go away!" I say to no one in particular, but I swear I saw a glimpse of a crimson red dragon and he was looking right at me…

As soon as I had said all that the pain had stopped and my arm stopped glowing, but I still had the red claw mark.

I saw someone's hand reach for me, but I flinched away like it was contagious.

"I don't belong here anymore." I say and look up to see Alistair, Raphael, and Valon looking at me with eyes that said that I still belonged…but the truth is…I didn't feel like I belonged anymore.

X

So I went to school and saw Melody again! I was happy to see her and she was happy to see me!

"Melody!" I say smiling and sitting down in my desk next to hers.

"Ashton!" she says smiling and she looked happy to see me.

"Did you hear that there are going to be new transfer students?" says a boy that sat in front of us, but we didn't believe the rumor.

"So Melody, how was the rest of your day yesterday?" I ask her curiously.

"Interesting, but when I went to sleep it got even more interesting." she says raising one of her blonde eyebrows.

"How would you say?" I ask her.

"I had this dream about dragons and I saw your dragon and my dragon. I also have a mark and earlier it burned." she says quietly whispering it to me.

My eyes widen and I feel like saying "Hallelujah!", but instead I said, "I have a mark as well and I think we are supposed to fight evil together."

"I have that same feeling as well!" she says smiling.

But before I could say anything the door opened and Ms. Grant opened the door and was followed by two new students. One was a girl that was my age, but she had long bright curly orange hair that went past her butt, but she had it up on the top of her head and some curls framed her face. The weirdest thing was that she had eyes that went from brown to red to green like they could never decide.

"This is Claire Eve. She is a transfer student. Say hello everyone!" says Ms. Grant.

We all say hello and then I look at the other kid and it is a boy that is taller than me and he was about 16, had midnight black hair, and his eyes were a very deep blue.

"This is Alex Tanner. He is also a transfer student. Say hello to him as well." says Ms. Grant.

We all say hello and then they are told to sit behind Melody and I. Claire sits behind Melody, while Alex sits behind me. I look over at Melody and she is holding her right arm. I was also holding my arm because we both had this tingle in our arms. We look into each others eyes and we nod which meant we-will-talk-after-school.

X

So after school Melody and I changed into some regular clothes. Melody was wearing a white tank, black skirt, and black rubber boots. I was wearing a black tank, a dark blue skirt, and dark blue high top converse with black hearts all over them. We are also wearing black gloves on our right arms.

So we grabbed our bags and ran to the park where we could talk about Claire and Alex.

So we sat on a bench and started talking about it.

"I had this tingling feeling in my arm as soon as Claire and Alex sat near us!" says Melody looking ecstatic.

"I did too! It was like our marks were telling us something!" I say and Melody nods in agreement.

So we chat the whole evening about how they could be the other signers! And Melody showed me her mark and I swear it looked like a brain! I also showed her mine and my dragon Black Rose Dragon. We laughed and had fun!

Then later on someone came along and just guess who that someone is! If you guessed Alex you are right! He stood in front of us with his deep blue eyes fixed on us like he was trying to figure us out. Then out of nowhere came Claire! She stood next to Alex and her ever-changing eyes fixed on us as well. She looked like she was studying us like she was trying to see what made us tick or happy. I felt weirded out and I saw Melody's eyes widen as she grabbed her arm. I did the same because my mark got really tingly.

"They are just like us, Alex." said Claire in a clear voice that sounded like we had passed her test. Creepy…

"I know, Claire. They have marks just like us." he says and pulls out a card and looks at it with glazed eyes.

"My duel spirits say we should trust them and they are our friends. I never disobey what Ancient Fairy Dragon says." says Claire, but that last part was barely a whisper. When she said that I saw a flash of light before my eyes and saw the great battle again, but two other dragons were easy to see now. One was very white, while the other looked smaller and looked like a fairy a bit because the wings looked fragile. "Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon…" said a voice in my head and then everything went black…

**X**

**My sister owns Claire Eve and I own Ashton and Alex, while Melody is owned my XxColorfulMelodyxX.**

**Ashton: What a great beginning for us signers!**

**Claire: She was being sarcastic! **

**Melody: Man! She is good!**

**Alex:*looks at Melody and Ashton* Don't play the lying game with her…**

**Ash/Mai:*gulps***

**Claire:*winks* Well, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

So all I remember happening was that I blacked out and then I heard my name in my head, but it wasn't my voice it was a familiar voice… it was Melody's! She was yelling at me to wake up!

So I opened my eyes weakly and looked up to see that there were four scared faces looking down at me. One was my best friend Melody's, while the other two were Alex and Claire with the ever-changing eyes.

"What happened?" asked Melody concerned.

"I saw two more dragons…" I say smiling.

"Were the dragons Ancient Fairy Dragon and Stardust Dragon?" asked Claire looking at me in wonder.

"Yes." I say and everyone's eyes widened.

"How?" asks Alex speaking up.

"I saw the Great Battle again in a flash and then I heard those dragons names spoken and saw them." I say sitting up and then I get this huge headache, so I grab my forehead.

"Did you see the last two dragons or are they still blurry?" asked Melody curiously.

"They are still blurry." I say in defeat.

"That's too bad. We could have know what other dragons to look for!" says Melody in disappointment.

"Ya." says Alex in a quiet voice and I see Claire nod and her bright orange curls bounced with the motion.

"What time is it?" I ask looking at the dark sky.

"About 8:30. Why?" asks Melody.

"I was supposed to be home at 7!" I say jumping up and grabbing my bag. "See you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye!" says everyone waving good-bye to me.

X

So when I reached 'home' I was greeted by four unhappy faces! If you guessed Alistair, Raphael, Valon, and Master Dartz you are correct!

"Where have you been?" asks Master Dartz his eyes practically seeing my soul.

"I was in the park with my friends and then I passed out." I say looking him in the eyes because I wasn't scared of him.

"Who are these friends you speak of?" he asks glaring daggers.

"My friends names are Melody, Claire, and Alex." I say glaring even more daggers.

"Are they all girls?" asks Alistair curiously.

"No. Alex is a boy." I say shifting my gaze to him.

I thought I saw Valon flinch at the mention of me having a friend that is a boy. Jealous much?

"Well, I have homework to do and I have school tomorrow as well." I say turning and walking away, but then I stop and turn and look at them all. "And stay away from my friends because if you don't you will feel my wrath." as I said that my arm glowed crimson red and they all saw the claw mark.

Then out of nowhere a giant dragon appeared and then three bubbles came out of its claw and then three familiar people were standing behind me. Melody with her long blonde hair that were in pigtails on the sides of her head and her emerald eyes. Claire with her long curly bright orange hair piled on her head with a few curls framing her face and her ever-changing eyes(brown-red-green) and finally Alex with his midnight black hair and deep blue eyes. All of them had wide eyes.

"Ashton? Where are we?" asks Melody with wide eyes.

"How did we get here?" asks Claire with wide eyes.

Then they both looked at Alex waiting for him to ask a question, but all he did was cross his arms across his chest and look at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Guys! I don't know how you got here! WAIT!" I say with wide eyes.

"What?" they all ask looking around with wide eyes.

"I think the Crimson Dragon brought you here!" I say and they all fall on the floor.

"Oh really Ashton?" asks Alex looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

My confidence wavered under his gaze.

"Alex! Stop making her nervous!" says Claire punching Alex in the arm.

"I get to punch him next!" says Melody happily.

"No one gets to punch me next!" says Alex waving his hands in front of himself nervously.

We all laughed at his nervous expression. Then I remembered that Master Dartz, Valon, Raphael, and Alistair were still there looking at my friends.

So I walked closer to my friends to show them that they weren't going anywhere and that if anyone tried to take their souls they .would .pay .with .their .life.

Apparently they got it because they all left except for Valon. He looked at me sadly and then looked at Alex jealously. I sent a look his way saying go-get-Mai-and-leave-me-ALONE.

He got the message and left me with my friends who were wondering where they were, so I told them that they could stay in my room.

They all agreed, except for a reluctant Alex because he was the only guy.

"It's okay Alex. You can sleep farther away from us." I say leading them to my room.

"Okay…" says Alex looking down. His bangs covered his face, but I could swear I saw him blushing.

X

So when we got to my room I opened the door to a very big bedroom. It had a queen bed that had a blue comforter, a desk with a laptop that was black, a side table that had a cool blue lamp on it, and a few comfy chairs that were big enough for someone to sleep in comfortably. My room was basically blue and black, but it was a pretty light room.

I saw all my friends looking at the room in awe.

Then Claire's eyes widened. "We don't have pj's!" she says downcast.

I smile and laugh. "You guys can borrow mine. I have a lot." I say smiling.

So Melody and Claire go through my closet and pick out pj's to wear.

"Where do we change?" asks Melody.

"In here." I say pushing away some of the wall to show a secret bathroom that was white and blue. It was just as big as my room. There was a hot tub in my bathroom and a steam shower and the stuff you needed like a toilet and sink with a mirror above it.

"I get to go first!" says Melody running in the bathroom and closing the door behind her before Claire could get in.

"Dang!" says Claire.

So when Melody came out she was wearing an emerald green tank with a smiley face on it that said "I'm awesome!" and emerald green pj shorts.

So Claire went and changed next. I could hear her squealing about the bathroom and so Alex, Melody, and I laughed.

So when Claire came out she was wearing a orange tank that had red flowers on it and it said "I'm beautiful!" and orange pj shorts.

So I went in the bathroom and changed into a dark blue tank that had black roses on it and it said "I'm blooming!" and dark blue pj shorts.

So when I came out I was tackled by Claire and Melody in a hug and they were giggling their heads off. Then we looked at Alex who didn't have anything to wear.

"Hey, Alex?" I say to Alex.

"Huh?" he says looking up at me who was holding an old white tee and long blue pj pants.

"These are for you. They were my dad's, but I never knew him and he's dead anyways. So you can wear them to sleep in." I say handing him the clothes.

So he went and changed and when he came out I noticed that they fit perfectly on him.

"Thanks Ashton." he says smiling at me. I swear I blushed crimson red.

X

So we all played a few games after we got our homework done and one of the games we played was "Truth or Dare" and I swear that Alex didn't like it at all! Well, he was the only guy there so I could understand why!

So we had played "Truth or Dare" for a while and then we all got tired and went to bed. I slept in my bed with Claire and Melody who dozed off quickly, while Alex slept in one of the comfy chairs. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

So I dozed off thinking about tomorrow and how all my friends would always be there for me in the worst times and how they would always stick up for me. So I smiled at that and let my mind wonder…

X

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's! **

**Melody belongs to XxColorfulMelodyxX**

**Claire belongs to my sister**

**Ashton and Alex belong to me**

**Ashton: You had to make them come out of nowhere!**

**Me: I could change it to where your not the main character!**

**Ashton:*zips lips shut and throws away the key***

**Melody:*dies laughing***

**Claire: Wow! So old fashioned Ashton!**

**Ashton:*nods head cause she really can't talk cause she can't find the key***

**Alex/Claire/Melody:*eyes widen***

**Me:*screams* FIND THAT KEY!**

**Alex/Claire/Melody:*search for key***

**Claire:*finds key and gives to Ashton***

**Ashton:*unlocks mouth* Okay! Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

So the next morning I was rudely awakened by my alarm clock. I looked around to see that Claire and Melody looked like they wanted to smash my alarm. I had done it before, but then Master Dartz gave me another one that was even more annoying!

Alex on the other hand was already up and dressed for school. His hair looked wet and he looked like he had gotten a great nights sleep.

"Did you take a shower?" I asked him sleepily.

"Ya. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you to ask." he says smiling at us.

My face heated up. "That's okay." I say smiling.

So Melody, Claire, and I took over the bathroom.

Melody was brushing her hair, while Claire was looking for her clothes. I was taking a shower. So after I was done Melody took one and then Claire took one. Then we all got our hair dried and then Melody had her long hair in pigtails on the sides of her head again, while Claire had hers on top pf her head with curls framing her face and I had my hair clipped back.

So after we got ready in our uniforms we all stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed our bags.

X

So we all ran to school. It was a pretty far run, but we had all gotten up early so it didn't take that long to get there!

When we got in the classroom we sat down in our respective seats and Ms. Grant came in to start our class.

It was boooorrrriiiinnnngggg as crap!

I think I passed out in the middle of class because the next thing I know I am being awoken by a scream!

Then I saw the creatures of the Oricalcose surrounding all my classmates and me.

I had this feeling to protect my friends and my classmates. Then all of a sudden my Oricalcose Stone broke and I felt like I was free. Free from Dartz and his control.

So I went to work as I helped my friends protect our classmates.

We used our dragons to protect them and the damage done to the creatures was real!

(Somewhere else!)

There was a man with blue hair and a gold and green eye. His eyes widened as he felt Ashton freed.

"No!" he says because he had already lost Mai Valentine.

He also could see as she helped protect her classmates and friends.

"Well, if she really wants to sacrifice herself for her friends and classmates then it shall be done!" he says in anger.

(Back to the classroom!)

The Oricalcose Soldiers descended upon us as we fought them off. I also had this feeling that they were coming after my soul because most of them attacked me!

But as one got too close my friends would intervene and destroy the soldier.

So as we all fought a bright light suddenly came. It was red and then all my friends and I were surrounded by individual red bubbles. Then we all came off the ground and in a blink of an eye we all were over a different city. I looked around at all the tall buildings and then there was another place like this, but darker in shape and form.

"Welcome to New Domino and Satellite. Welcome to the Future." says a voice and then all of a sudden I was propelled near the great city with Alex, but I didn't see where Melody and Claire went.

Then the red balls of light settled over the sidewalk a few feet in the air and then they disappeared and we fell and landed on the sidewalk with a THUD.

"Ow…" I say rubbing my bruised butt.

"Where are we?" I say standing up and looking around. Then I saw all these things that said "New Domino City" and I just looked down in stupidity for asking that question.

"Apparently we are in the future in New Domino City." says Alex looking at me with a face that says DUH!

I clenched my fists in an attempt to stop myself from punching his face in.

Then we saw a sign that said that the Fortune Cup was going on.

So we started to follow all the signs to the Fortune Cup.

(Elsewhere in Satellite!)

Claire's P.O.V

I was being shot at Satellite like a bullet with Melody and lets just say its not fun at all!

Then we were above Satellite looking down at it as it started to get covered in a black cloud. Then all of a sudden the bubbles disappeared and Melody and I plummeted to the ground at top speed.

I don't know what happened because all I remember is hearing someone scream or was it me? But I was plummeting to the ground and I felt my whole world flash before my eyes.

Then I looked down to see some guy with the same exact color of hair coming this way on some kind of vehicle and I was plummeting to the spot he was going to be in about 20 seconds. I looked over to look for Melody, but she wasn't there. So I started to panic!

Then I landed on a soft thing. What happened to the hard ground?

I then felt like I was moving and then I finally opened my eyes to see that I was in the one guys lap. My whole face went cherry red and I could see he was looking at me weirdly.

"Where did you come from?" he asks looking behind him "Oh boy!"

"The sky! What do you think?" I say sarcastically, but it was the actual truth.

He just chuckled and then I noticed he was wearing a helmet and I wasn't, so I started to panic, again.

"Why are you panicking?" he asks and looks behind him as the dark cloud got closer then I noticed that he started to panic as well.

"I'm panicking because I am on a fast vehicle with no helmet and there's a dark cloud coming right at us!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck and I forgot to ask if I could, but right now I wouldn't worry about that. Only my life! And trying to find Melody if I survive!

Then the cloud was upon us and then it went black…

(Back in New Domino!)

Ashton's P.O.V

We had come into the building where these duels that we had seen going on were. I remember during two of the duels a women with red hair like me used Black Rose Dragon and she was psychic, just like me.

I had checked my pocket to see if Black Rose was still there and she was, so I thought it weird that there were two Black Rose's.

Alex had also thought it weird that there were two Stardust's and Ancient Fairy's. He had looked at me with suspicion of what was going on.

"This is all so weird." he says looking down and around the whole place then I caught something out of the corner of my eye. A man in a trench coat looking at me and my friend.

I sent a piercing glare his way and then the wall next to him cracked and shattered under my stare.

He just stood there and the rubble didn't even harm him. He just chuckled and looked at me with a very creepy smile.

So I grabbed Alex's hand in an attempt to be comforted because I knew he saw that guy, but instead I got an embrace as he held my hand. My face heated up and I looked out to see the duels still going on and then I looked behind Alex to look for that guy, but he wasn't there anymore.

(Back in Satellite!)

Melody's P.O.V

I remember falling and looking around for Claire and she wasn't there anymore and then the next thing I knew I woke up in a refrigerator. I know weird!

Then I opened the fridge and got out. I looked around to see empty streets and broken down buildings.

"I have to find Claire…." I say getting up and looking around for a way to find Claire. There was nothing around, but rubble…

I looked at myself and remembered I was still wearing my school uniform.

"Just great! I am wearing my school uniform, but I can't find Claire!" I say in frustration and begin to walk.

X

Claire's P.O.V

I get out of a refrigerator when I wake up and I look around as another fridge is opened. I see the orange-haired guy that I landed on and so I laid back in the fridge to hide and I think he saw me too.

"You can come out of there!" I heard him yell at me.

So I sat up and then got out of the fridge. He came up to me and looked at me. I felt my face flush under his gaze.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" he asks me plan and simple.

"My name is Claire Eve and I am from the past." I say looking up at him.

"How did you get here?" he asks looking at me.

"The Crimson Dragon." I say grabbing onto my tingling arm.

Then he touched my face and I flushed more. He then tucked back my hair, which had fallen down to its full length when we had fallen. It now fell down my back in waves of orange hair.

Then I remembered that I couldn't find Melody and so I looked around with my eyes and saw only rubble in a wasteland of streets, buildings, and signs.

"I have to find my friend." I say looking up at this guy that I barely knew. "By the way. What's your name?"

The guy seemed to realize his mistake because he blushed as he withdrew his hand.

"The names Crow Hogan." he says rubbing his hair in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, Crow." I say smiling at him. "Can you help me find my friend?"

"Sure." he says blinking at me. "What does this friend of yours look like?"

"She has long blonde hair that she wears in long pigtails on the sides of her head, emerald green eyes, and she is wearing the same outfit as I am." I say describing Melody to Crow.

"Okay. What is her name as well?" he asks looking at me.

"Well, her name is Melody Minami." I say putting my finger to my lips in a thinking gesture that seemed to make him blush.

Then I heard my name being called and looked around looking for the voice.

"MELODY!" I yell as I look around.

"CLAIRE!" says a reply coming from behind a building that was close, so both Crow and I ran towards the building.

When we went around the corner we saw Melody surrounded by all these big guys who were trying to beat her up.

"Come here girlie." I heard them say to her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yell at them.

They all turn towards me and smile with these very scary grins that said something like 'This girl is going to be fun to play with.'

I started to sweat drop as I thought of what they might do to me and Melody.

Melody's eyes told me volumes, so I nodded at her and so we both went into action.

We jumped at the bullies in unison and started to beat them up with roundhouse kicks and kicks to the groin and much more.

When we almost had them all beat one of them grabbed me by my foot and held me upside-down and my skirt fell down to show them all my underwear.

I swear my face turned blood red in the face in embarrassment and pure rage… They will soon learn not to piss off a girl in a skirt…

I twisted in his grip and he was a pretty big guy. I saw Crow beating up some guys with Melody and when they saw me in this predicament they both turned and looked at me. Melody knew I was going to make this guy get sent to the Infirmary more like the I.C.U.

So in a quick and fast movement I had twisted more, but also swung myself up to where I could grab this guy by his neck and I broke it in one quick movement. I knew I hadn't killed him, just paralyzed him from the neck down…

He dropped to the ground in a big heap and I landed on the ground perfectly on my feet.

Crow and Melody had finished off the rest of the bullies and I just walked up to them like I had not just broke a guys neck.

They both were starring at me in disbelief. I just smiled in a cocky way.

"So let's go back to my place." says Crow. "You guys look like you need a place to sleep."

So we followed him back to his place and we slept there thinking that we would find Alex and Ashton soon…

X

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. **

**I do own Ashton and Alex.**

**Tiruru owns Melody.**

**My sister owns Claire.**

**Me: Comment and Tell me what you think!**


End file.
